Éclair's Jar of Hearts
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: Tamaki has finally has enough of Éclair. He's totally out of character because of her and can't take it anymore. What else would you sing to someone who used you but Jar of Hearts? oneshot songfic :


Tamaki looked to the setting sky for an answer. Who would he have to love now? The rich blonde had just been told by his ex-girlfriend that she wanted him back. But she'd cheated on him in the past. An answer finally came when he saw a passing figure of the girl he loved more.

He faced Éclair and began singing.

"**I know I can't take one more step towards you.****Cause all that's waiting is regret****. ****And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore.****You lost the love I loved the most.**"

Her ice blue eyes widened in shock. Éclair was about to interject when Tamaki began again.

"**I learned to live half alive.****And now you want me one more time**." Tamaki had a questioning look on his face, angry and upset. Éclair had really hurt the blonde. Gone out with him, making him fall deeper into the pit of love until he was over his head, then tossed him aside like nothing. The pain stung even now, the memory of her careless face a month ago.

"**And who do you think you are?****Running 'round leaving scars.****Collecting your jar of hearts,****And tearing love apart.****You're gonna catch a cold.****From the ice inside your soul; ****So**** don't come back for me.****  
><strong>**Who do you think you are?"**

Éclair looked at him, fake tears gleaming. Tamaki knew they were fake and ignored her 'despair'. Who could've thought that she would cheat? Then come crawling back once no one liked her anymore.  
>"<strong>I hear you're asking all around<strong>**; ****If I am anywhere to be found.****But I have grown too strong,****To ever fall back in your arms**."

He glared at the girl in disgust. How could anyone believe for a second that she was a good person? It was a mystery to him. Even though he was an extremely positive person and tried his best to see the best in people; he saw no good in those hand-held binoculars or cold eyes that seemed to penetrate your very soul.

Tamaki added, "**And I've learned to live half alive.****And now you want me one more time?**"

"**And who do you think you are?****Running 'round leaving scars,****Collecting your jar of hearts,****And tearing love apart.****You're gonna catch a cold,****From the ice inside your soul.****So don't come back for me!****Who do you think you are?**" Tamaki sang through upset tears. Éclair had sucked out every ounce of happiness in him. Around her, Tamaki had become nothing but an empty shell of pure nothingness.

"**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright!****Remember how to put back the light in my eyes?****I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed****; ****Cause you broke all your promises,****And now you're back****! ****You don't get to get me back!**" He didn't want her back. Éclair wouldn't have it though. Despite all of her fussing, he couldn't care less; a new Tamaki had risen from the shadows. Someone he had stronger feelings for took Éclair's old place. Tamaki couldn't stand having Éclair following after him anymore.

"**And who do you think you are?****Running 'round leaving scars****, ****Collecting your jar of hearts,****And tearing love apart****? ****You're gonna catch a cold,****From the ice inside your soul.****So don't come back for me!****Don't come back at all!**" Tamaki let out all frustration, sadness, and memory of Éclair. Tamaki watched as the cold hearted girl let her mouth form words though none came. Tamaki stepped closer and closer to the ridiculously mean girl.****

"**And who do you think you are?****Running 'round leaving scars;****Collecting your jar of hearts****And tearing love apart?****You're gonna catch a cold,****From the ice inside your soul.****Don't come back for me!****Don't come back at all!****Who do you think you are?****Who do you think you are?****Who do you think you are?**

With all said and done, Éclair fell to her knees, collapsing as Tamaki walked away. He walked away from pain and depression. He walked away from his past love. Instead, he walked towards a new love that had never failed to make him truly happy in the end. Tamaki walked toward Haruhi Fujioka.


End file.
